


Presentation

by rigidrose (Pastabutt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/rigidrose
Summary: “You missed my fucking presentation. You promised you’d be there and you missed it. What the hell was so important that you couldn’t be there for me?”





	Presentation

Standing in front of a large group of people, talking, was never an easy task for Keith. His boyfriend knew about this, and when Keith had his career on the line, Lance had offered to help. He even volunteered to be in it. But when Lance was nowhere to be found, Keith’s opportunities were flushed down the drain as the investors walked out of the door.

The drive to Lance’s apartment was quiet and seemed to take forever. Each moment his blood boiled more and more, and by the time he reached his destination, he was fuming.

Keith fumbled with the keys and jammed it into the keyhole. He swung the door open and felt no remorse when it slammed against the wall. The apartment was silent, and Keith wondered if Lance was even home. But that was definitely Lance’s jacket on the couch and he never left home without it. Keith stormed into the bedroom, and found Lance sleeping curled up in his blankets. If Keith wasn’t ready to rip his head off he’d probably find it adorable how his boyfriend was nothing more than a Lance burrito. But Keith was seeing red.

In a rage of fury Keith ripped the blankets off the sleeping boy. Unraveling the blankets caused Lance to ungraciously fall onto the floor with an “oomph” leaving him. Lance groaned as he started to sit up, hand clutching his head to try and make the pounding stop.

“Lance for the love of god wake the fuck up!” Keith all but shrieked.

Lance’s eyes went wide as his head snapped up. Keith and Lance argued sure, but Keith had never yelled at him like that.

“W-What? Keith?” Lance stuttered out.

Lance’s world was spinning and the last thing he needed right now was a yelling Keith.

“You missed my fucking presentation. You promised you’d be there and you missed it. What the hell was so important that you couldn’t be there for me?” If Keith were a cryer, he’d probably be crying right about now with how emotional he felt.

“What? No the… the presentation is tomorrow morning. I. I had enough time to sleep after my paperwork was done.” Lance was confused. Two nights after he got home from Keith’s when they had finished up all the preparations for the presentation Keith had to give, he had started his paperwork for the start of the next quarter next week. At some point he climbed into bed, ready to sleep till noon and then get the rest of the paperwork done. But when he looked at the clock, it was well past noon.

“Oh I must have overslept” Lance mumbled out. Were they supposed to do more preparations?

“The fuck do you mean you overslept?! This was important Lance!”

Lance was taken aback by the tone. His head was pounding more with Keith yelling at him.

“Keith please I do-” Lance tries but was cut off.

“Lance I just lost my promotion because of you. You were supposed to be there for me! But you just fucking ‘overslept.’ I was counting on you! And you just let me down again!”

This was too much. Lance couldn’t even comprehend what Keith was saying and the volume was so loud that his ears were ringing while his world was spinning. Tears welled in his eyes. “I don’t understand Keith. Why are you so angry?” Lance sobbed out as he rubbed his wrist to his eyes to stop the tears from sliding down his face.

But Keith kept going.

“What do you mean ‘why am I so angry?’ Have you not been listening to me at all Lance?”

“I-I can’t” Lance sobbed out. He went to stand, but his legs gave out the moment he put weight on them and fell forward. Keith on instinct caught Lance and held him up under his armpits.

“Lance?” All the anger Keith had in him dissipated and turned to concern when he could feel the heat radiating off of Lance through his jacket.  
Keith slowly settled Lance to sit on the bed and when he pulled away he finally took a good look at him.

He was pale, dark circles under his eyes, and now his eyes were red from crying. Keith’s heart broke, realizing what he just did. He just yelled and berated his clearly sick and delirious boyfriend.

“Lance, oh fuck. I’m so sorry” Keith pleaded. He placed the back of his hand against Lance’s forehead to feel for his temperature, but he flinched away from the touch and let out a whimper. Lance was crying again.

“Oh Lance.” Keith said softly as he brushed his thumbs over the others wet cheeks. “I’m so sorry Lance. Baby please don’t cry. I promise I’ll take care of you.” Keith said as he brushed Lance’s bangs out of his face and continued to stroke his hair.

Once Lance has calmed down and less out of it they are definitely going to have to talk.


End file.
